


Double shot americano with two pumps of vanilla syrup please

by 25alittlewiseowl



Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25alittlewiseowl/pseuds/25alittlewiseowl
Summary: “Hi there, what can I get for you today?”Doyoung almost dropped his phone, god she was pretty. Her round brown eyes had turned into crescents when she smiled back at him and her face was framed by her long brown hair with purple ends. He stood there frozen, his coffee order which he could chant in his sleep was long gone from his head.OrDoyoung falls in love with a certain purple-haired barista on a dreary Monday morning.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Sejeong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Double shot americano with two pumps of vanilla syrup please

Doyoung pushed open the café door and joined the queue of sleep-deprived college students waiting for their wake me up on a dreary Monday morning. He shuffled along the queue and pulled out his phone. Great, ten minutes till his first class, he’ll make it just in time with his morning coffee. He made a mental note not to sign up for anymore 8AM seminars from next semester. Doyoung reaches the counter, mentally reciting his coffee order when he sees her.

“Hi there, what can I get for you today?” 

Doyoung almost dropped his phone, god she was pretty. Her round brown eyes had turned into crescents when she smiled back at him and her face was framed by her long brown hair with purple ends. He stood there frozen, his coffee order which he could chant in his sleep was long gone from his head. 

A voice jolted him from his daze, “Hey man could you hurry up, we’ve all got classes to get to” 

Right. 8AM seminar, he cleared his throat and began, “Can I get a double shot americano with two pumps of vanilla syrup please?” 

The barista gave him another charming smile, “Of course, that’ll be $4.50,” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doyoung loves Tuesdays. Doyoung’s otherwise packed schedule only freed up on Tuesdays. On Tuesdays, his earliest class started at 2PM, which meant he could laze around till half-past one before he had to drag himself out of his dorm. Doyoung’s Tuesdays were precious, and he never takes them for granted, so he spends the majority of the morning catching up on some well-deserved sleep. Which is why Doyoung’s roommate, Jaehyun had been watching Doyoung, with great confusion, stuffing his sociology textbooks in his backpack at 7:30 on a Tuesday morning. 

“Hey man, is everything ok?” Jaehyun asked. 

Doyoung looks up at him, “Yeah, why?” 

“It’s Tuesday,”

“Yeah so?” 

Jaehyun looked at him with more confusion, “wait, are you wearing cologne?”

“NO” Doyoung replied too quickly.

Jaehyun quirks his eyebrow, “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” 

Doyoung shrugged, “Nothing’s going on, I’m just headed to the café near campus”

“You’re going to a café?” 

“Yup”

“This early?” 

“Yes, Jaehyun”

“On a Tuesday?”

“Yes!”

“Wearing cologne?” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “It’s not that weird man,” Doyoung glances down at his phone, “Ok look, I got to run, I’ll see you at 2” 

Jaehyun yelled back, “What? Why are you running? It’s Tuesday!” But Doyoung dashed out of their dorm before he heard him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doyoung pushed through the café doors for the fourth time that week. The usual rush of the café cleared off when he walked in at around noon. He stumbled along the queue and finally reached the front. There she was, today her purple hair pulled away from her face into a ponytail, but she still had the same charming smile as before. 

“The usual for you I assume?” 

Doyoung stared back, wide-eyed, “You remember my order?” He handed her his card as she typed away on the register. 

“Of course, I do” 

Doyoung felt the heat run into his face, “You have really good memory,”

She returns his card “I only know yours,” and then she winks. Doyoung chokes on air. The barista gave him a teasing smile. 

“Take a seat, I’ll bring your coffee to you,”

Doyoung took a seat on a table close to the counter. He pulled out his laptop and attempts to shift his focus on to his screen. He gets into a rhythm, slowly pacing through his assignment. He manages to keep his nose on his computer screen for a couple of hours while taking breaks in between by scrolling through his phone and letting his eyes find the cute barista scurrying around the café. Reaching the end of his productive streak he lets out a yawn, rubbing his bleary eyes and lets out a yelp.

“Shit! You scared me!” 

“Hey there Doyoung, fancy seeing you here,” says Johnny, with a shit-eating grin. Next to him sat Jaehyun with a similar expression. 

“So, this is where you’ve been mysteriously disappearing off to,” Jaehyun adds.

“It’s not a mystery, I literally told you where I was going when I left the dorm,” Doyoung says.

“I believe the question at hand is not where but why?” Johnny whips his head from Jaehyun to Doyoung, “So, would you like to enlighten me?”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “Are you seriously asking me, a full-time college student who is weeks behind in all his classes, why I’m coming to a café?” 

“Ok, I’ll give you a point there,” Johnny says. Doyoung lets out a silent sigh of relief.

Refusing to let go, Jaehyun says, “No we can’t lose here, he woke up at 7, on a Tuesday morning,” Doyoung can feel Johnny’s interest perking up again.

“I can go to a coffee shop whatever day it is Jaehyun!” 

Jaehyun glaring at Doyoung, “Johnny, do you remember when I had that assignment?” Oh no, not this again, thought Doyoung “The one where I had to take portrait shots?”

Johnny looking rather amused joins in, “Why yes, I do, wasn’t it the one where you said you would literally pay Doyoung to model for you?”

“Oh, you do remember, do you perhaps remember why Doyoung declined my offer?” Jaehyun continues.

“He said and I quote, ‘My Tuesdays are precious, I’m not wasting my precious Tuesday prancing with you assholes— ‘“Doyoung cuts him off

“Ok, ok you made your point,” 

“Spill now,” Jaehyun says.

Like clockwork, his purple-haired barista comes to their table, “Grande cappuccino for Jaehyun?” Doyoung didn’t have the strength to fight of the smile when she set the coffee down. 

As she leaves, Jaehyun and Johnny turn to each other with the same shit-eating grin as before, but this time enlightenment buzzed off them. 

“Well Jaehyun, I think we’ve solved this mystery,” Johnny says staring at Doyoung.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doyoung doesn’t have many regrets. He tries to live is life without regret but right now he regrets signing up for intro to business management class in first year where he met Jaehyun and Johnny for the first time. If he hadn’t signed up for that godforsaken class, he wouldn’t have to deal with this shit right now.

“So, I am the best man for your wedding, right?” Jaehyun said as he poked him in his shoulder. 

Doyoung shot him a glare, “Oh shut up” 

“Yeah cut it off bro, we all know I’m the best man,” Johnny pipes in, giving Doyoung a devilish smile.

“Doyoung, tell him he’s wrong,”

“Just because you’re roommates doesn’t mean you’ll be best man,”

“Oh my god, Will you two just fuck off?” Suddenly all eyes were on Doyoung as he realises, he may have voiced his opinion too loudly. 

“Something to share with the class?” His professor says. 

Doyoung mutters a quick apology. He buries his head into his notebook, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. Jaehyun and Johnny sat beside him giggling uncontrollably. Resisting the urge to simultaneously kill Johnny and Jaehyun, he brings his attention back to his notes. Let it go, thought Doyoung. Johnny nudges his shoulder and passes him a note saying, ‘hey if I’m not the best man, can I at least be the godparent of your firstborn?’ Doyoung lets out a defeated sigh. He really regrets signing up for intro to business management. 

Having managed to somewhat keep his dignity, Doyoung left the class feeling a lot better, after all, he could pop into the café and _study_. He hadn’t been at the café in a couple of days, and he really needed the caffeine, or so he told himself. It wasn’t due to a certain purple-haired barista. Jaehyun and Johnny jogged to catch up to him.

“You know you can’t keep doing this,” Johnny huffed out.

“Going to the café?” Doyoung asked.

Jaehyun smacked the back of his head, “No, idiot box, you can’t keep staring at her from across the room and hope she falls for you,”

“First of all, ouch and secondly, I’m not going there for her, I just like the coffee” 

This time, Johnny flicked his finger onto Doyoung’s forehead, “What the hell was that for?” Doyoung asks, rubbing his forehead wincing in pain. 

“You know why,” Johnny said, “Man, you’ve got to make some progress, so do you know what she does? Apart from working at the café?” 

Doyoung shook his head. 

“Ok, what about her interests?” Johnny asks.

Doyoung shook his head again.

“Wait, do you even know her name Doyoung?” Jaehyun asks.

Doyoung gives a small chuckle and scratches the back of his head, “No,” 

Jaehyun and Johnny freeze and look at each other. They turn toward him and Doyoung recognises that look. It’s that look his mum would give him when he got a C in high school, not angry but disappointed. He rolled his eyes and power-walked to the café. 

When they reached the café, the morning rush hadn’t quite cleared. Doyoung joined the line, waiting behind a very tall guy, unable to get a glimpse of the counter. He hopped up onto his tippy toes, no luck, he couldn’t see past his shoulders. His heartbeat quickened as the queue shortens. 

Jaehyun clutched his hands on his shoulders, forcing him down, “Can you stop jittering? You’ll see her in like 2 seconds,” 

Doyoung shrugged Jaehyun off as he faced forward. The person in front of him placed their order and moved to the right, clearing Doyoung’s point of view. Doyoung’s anticipation however was wasted, he was welcomed by a familiar face.

“Mark?” Doyoung yelled. 

Mark stared back at him, “Hey hyung!” His smile dropping as he sees Doyoung’s frown. Jaehyun and Johnny peer over Doyoung’s shoulders, “What’s wrong?” Mark asks them.

Johnny chuckles, “Doyoung is in lov—” Doyoung gives Johnny a punch to the chest, “Oi, that hurt!” 

Doyoung turns to Mark, “Can I just get my double shot americano with two pumps of vanilla syrup?” 

“Sure hyung,” Mark responds. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Doyoung hyung is in love with one of the barista’s?” Mark leaned over on his chair. His apron abandoned as soon as he got off his morning shift. Johnny nodded his head, sipping on his pumpkin spiced latte. Doyoung let out a groan, burying his head in his hands. 

“Yup, did I tell you he came to see her on a Tuesday?” Jaehyun quipped in. 

Mark’s eyes widened, “No way!” 

Jaehyun grinned, “Yes way,”

“So, who is she hyung?”

“This idiot doesn’t even know her name,” Johnny says, “Literally all we know is that she has purple hair” 

“You like Sejeong noona?” Mark shrieks.

“You know her?” Doyoung bursts. 

“Yeah, I did music production with her last semester,” Mark says frowning slightly.

“Why do you have that face?” Johnny asked.

Mark lets out a sigh, “It’s just that…” Mark looks over to Doyoung, protruding from his seat,  
“I don’t think you’re her type hyung,” 

Doyoung frowned, “What does that supposed to mean?” 

“She likes women hyung” Mark says.

Oh. Doyoung felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He slumped back on to his chair, sipping on his now cold and slightly bitter americano. 

“Yeah, I heard Sejeong noona broke up with her girlfriend a couple of months ago,” Mark added.

He felt Jaehyun’s elbow nudging him softly, “Cheer up buddy,”

Doyoung glanced back at Jaehyun, “It’s fine, I’m okay, I mean it’s just a silly crush.” It wasn’t okay, but Jaehyun didn’t need to know that. It’s not like he can blame anyone. Which is what made the whole situation even worse. 

“I’m sorry that it didn’t work out hyung,” Mark says, “If it makes you feel better, I can get you tickets for the annual show at the café tonight, there’s live music and stand-up” 

The annual show at the café was usually a cozy event, but it was something Doyoung and his friends looked forward to every year. The show had everything from stand-up to indie-rock music. The show seemed like a small ray of hope creeping in between the semester but Doyoung didn’t have the heart to attend this year.

“No, that’s alright Mark, I think I’ll stay at home today,” Doyoung replied. 

Mark grabbed three tickets from his bag and placed them on the table in front of them, “They’re yours if you want them,” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as Doyoung wanted to wallow in pain while binge-watching a dumb Netflix show, his friends’ persuasion got the best of him. There he was stood in front of the same café where he had gotten his heart broken a few hours ago. 

Johnny tapped his shoulder softly, “Come on Doyoung, let this take your mind of everything,” 

Doyoung let out a sigh, “It’s not a big deal,” 

“Yeah let’s just enjoy the music,” Jaehyun says as the trio walks into the café.

The café looked very different from what Doyoung was used to. The doors and windows were adorned by fairy lights and different coloured lanterns that were hung from the café lights. The biggest change was the small stage on the far side of the café. The stage was surrounded by gold and silver streamers hanging down from the ceiling. It was also where the live band had been stationed. The members of the band looked busy tuning their respective instruments while waiting for the show to start. 

“Wow they went all out this year,” Jaehyun exclaimed. 

“Yeah, last year they only had a mic and bunch of balloons tied with some colourful string,” Johnny added. 

“Yeah our manager decided to put more effort into these shows,” Mark joined them with a smile, “I didn’t think you would come hyung,”

“Yeah, they dragged me along,” Doyoung said pointing towards Jaehyun and Johnny. The said goodbye to Mark who left them to go behind the stage to set up for the show later. The trio sat at a table facing the stage, brimming with excitement for the performances to begin. As the band started playing, Doyoung felt his mind fall to ease as the music filled the room. 

Doyoung started to get up from his seat to stretch out his limbs as the show came to a close, the performances this year were arguably better than the past years which made him glad that he decided to come after all. He could see Jaehyun next to him smiling with satisfaction, “I told you that you wouldn’t regret it,”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and said, “Ugh, shut up,” 

He turned towards the stage and saw Mark, looking incredibly flustered running up onto the stage. 

Mark, bringing the mic to his mouth, “Hi everyone, thank you all for coming tonight, we hope you’ve all enjoyed the show, we actually have a last-minute performer left so if you could just bear with us for a little longer,” Mark exited the stage and slipped backstage. 

Doyoung sat back down and watched as the guitarist from the band stepped forward on to the stage. Doyoung leaned back on to his chair and he almost fell backwards when he sees Sejeong walking onto the stage. His jaw drops when he sees her sitting down next to the guitarist. He sees her hand tremble as she fixes the mic to reach. 

Clearing her throat, she speaks into the mic, “Hi everyone, I know you weren’t expecting another performance, to be honest, neither was I, but thank you all for staying till the end,” She looks to the guitarist next to her. He gives her a thumbs up and counts down to the song. The guitar fills the room once again and Sejeong draws in a deep breath and starts to sing.

_If I could take you away  
Pretend I was queen  
What would you say  
Would you think I'm unreal  
Cause everybody's got their way, I should feel_

Doyoung can feel his insides turning into mush as he hears Sejeong’s voice through the speakers. He sees whatever nervousness she felt fade as she smiles into the song. 

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real_

As the last verse of the song comes to an end, the crowd silent throughout erupts into a chorus of loud cheers. Sejeong raises from her seat and bows to the crowd. She looks towards Doyoung and as their eyes met, she gave him another one of her award-winning smiles. Doyoung releases a breath and thought to himself, well I’m fucked. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show ended, Doyoung and his friends stayed back at the café for a few drinks. Mark sat by their table talking about the success of the show. 

“I didn’t expect that many people to show up, it was so nice,” Mark exclaimed.

Doyoung still dazed from Sejeong’s impromptu performance, just nodded along. 

“Yeah, the show was really nice, the performances were all good except for that guy with the sock puppet, like what was up with that?” Johnny laughed. 

“Yeah I wasn’t there for the auditions so don’t blame me,” Mark adds. 

The friends keep chatting when the storage room door slams open, Doyoung snapping out of his daze sees Sejeong walking out. She spots Mark and says, “Mark, I need you to return the audio equipment first thing tomorrow,” 

“Yeah no worries, I can do that, oh noona, these are my friends, Jaehyun, Johnny and Doyoung hyung, and guys this is Sejeong noona,” 

Doyoung’s heart quickens as soon as he hears his name. Come on, Doyoung get a hold of yourself, he thought to himself. 

Sejeong gives them a friendly wave, and she looks towards Doyoung, “I remember you, double shot americano with two pumps of vanilla syrup, right?” 

Doyoung’s eyes widen, “Um yeah, that’s me, I just go by Doyoung,” 

Jaehyun and Johnny exchange a weird look and look back at Doyoung. 

“Nice to meet you Doyoung,” Sejeong replies.

“You have a beautiful voice by the way,” Doyoung adds. 

“Oh, thank you, I feel like I could’ve done better but I guess that’s what you get for acting on an impulse,” 

“It was really good, Rachael Yamagata is one of my favourite artists, and you were really good,” Doyoung says.

“Yeah, really? She’s one of my favourites too! Who else do you listen to?” 

Sejeong and Doyoung talk about music and their love for kbands. She tells him about her undying love and respect for IU (“She’s amazing Doyoung, how is a person that amazing at everything?”) and also her love for folk music. She tells him that she’s a music major and how one day she wants to write and produce music that helps people get through rough times. They talk about books and poetry and Doyoung couldn’t help but think what a character Kim Sejeong is. When he comes home that night, he can’t help but replay their conversations and her voice in his head, feeling guilty for how it warms his heart, he falls asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s one thing to be in the friendzone with your crush but it’s another thing when that crush isn’t even interested in men. It’s crazy how quickly Sejeong burrowed herself into his life, they exchanged numbers after that night, and they kept in contact through memes and deep 2AM conversations once in a while. Now they see each other once a week at the café to have a coffee. Doyoung figures he must be a masochist, he enjoys Sejeong’s friendship, but he will always have a part of him that wishes for more. 

Doyoung sits by their table waiting for Sejeong, when he spots Mark on his shift. He gives Mark a wave and he walks toward him. 

“Here for your weekly date?” Mark teased.

“Ha ha very funny,” Doyoung says.

“I’m just messing with you hyung,” Mark smiles, “Just take a seat, I’ll bring your coffee to you,”

Doyoung sits back down and shortly after, Mark returns with his coffee, “Double shot americano with two pumps of vanilla syrup,” 

“Thanks Mark,” Doyoung says.

“Have fun on your date hyung,” Mark laughs.

“It’s not a date Mark!” Doyoung yells back.

“Oh, Sejeong noona!” Mark waves at Sejeong, who had been standing behind him.

Doyoung looks up from his coffee and greets her with a smile, “Hey! Where have you been?” 

“Oh, sorry, music theory just ran late,” She says, frowning.

“Is something wrong?” Doyoung asks.

“No, I just, actually I’ve got a thing that I forgot about,” Sejeong replies, “Can we reschedule?”

“Oh um, yeah sure we can meet again,” Doyoung says.

Sejeong gives him a wave and leaves. He looks at Mark who just shrugs and goes back behind the counter. Doyoung sits back and sips his americano, feeling the bitterness of the coffee in his mouth. 

Later that night, Doyoung scrolls through his Instagram. His feed is filled with funny shots of Jaehyun and Johnny goofing around campus. Smiling at his friends’ antics, he thinks back to this afternoon and how weird Sejeong was acting. He scrolls through their chat logs and sends her a text. 

**Doyoung (8:30pm)**  
should we reschedule for tomorrow?

 **Sejeong (8:31pm)**  
actually im busy tomorrow :(

 **Doyoung (8:31pm)**  
thats ok, how about monday?

 **Sejeong (8:33pm)**  
i have a thing monday sorry 

**Sejeong (8:33pm)**  
im kinda busy all week 

**Sejeong (8:33pm)**  
i’ll let you know sorry 

**Doyoung (8:34pm)**  
oh ok just let me know when you’re free :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spoiler alert, she doesn’t let him know. After that day she leaves him in radio silence. No phone calls, no texts not even a meme from Instagram. He huffs out in frustration and throws his phone on his bed.

“Do you think she found out that I like her and got uncomfortable being around me?” 

Jaehyun let out a groan, “Doyoung, its 2 AM,”

“This is important! I didn’t think I did anything to make her uncomfortable, I mean we just had coffee most days—” Doyoung felt something attack his face, “Did you just throw a pillow at me?”

“Yes, I did and if you open your mouth again, I’m gonna chuck something harder at you,” 

When Doyoung does run into her again. It was by chance. He was walking along in the business building looking for his TA when he sees Sejeong walking towards him from the other end. He speeds up to meet her halfway.

“Hi, Sejeong! What are you doing in the business building?” 

Sejeong gives him an uneasy smile, “Hey Doyoung, I was just looking for a friend,”

“Oh okay,” He stares down at his feet, trying to think of something to say, “Listen, I just wanted to know if—”

She cuts him off by saying, “I have to go, it’s kinda urgent,” 

Doyoung huffed out angrily, “What, you can’t bear to look at me even for a second?” 

He watched as her eyes softened, “Doyoung—,”

“I know I must have upset you somehow, but can we please talk it out like adults?” He missed her more than he liked to admit. She was someone he wanted to keep in his life for a long time, but the universe didn’t seem to want the same thing. 

Sejeong lets out a deep sigh, “I can’t, I’m sorry,” And that was it, Doyoung watches Sejeong power-walk away from him as fast as possible. He goes home afterwards feeling like he had lost more than a friend. 

Before he knew it, midterms were fast approaching which meant Doyoung and his friends were pulling all-nighters cramming lecture material as quickly as they could. Midterms had given Doyoung a chance to fill the Sejeong-sized hole in his life with study guides and exam material and buckets of coffee. 

On the day of his last midterm, when he walked into the café again, feeling like a zombie he walks up to the counter. Before he could ask for his coffee, a familiar-sounding barista beats him to it.

“Double shot americano with two pumps of vanilla syrup, coming up,” 

He looked up to find Sejeong shifting her gaze to the register, “Just wait by a table, I’ll bring your coffee to you,” 

“Here you go,” Doyoung grabs his coffee and heads towards the door. He lets out a sigh and turns around. 

“Sejeong, can we talk?” 

Sejeong turns around, “I’m working sorry—” 

“No, not now, I have a midterm in like—” he looks down at his watch “—shit 40 minutes, I mean after your shift”

“I don’t know Doyoung—”

“Please, just wait for me,”

She huffs out a deep breath, “Fine,”

Doyoung marched out of his midterm with the strongest urge to fall asleep on a bench. He was unable to decide whether he finished the midterm, or it finished him. Still feeling like he was going to drop dead anytime, he raced back to the café. He slammed through the café doors only to find it empty of customers and Sejeong was nowhere to be seen. He falls down on his knees catching his breath. His eyes were getting dangerously close to spilling hot tears down his face. Did he take too long? Did he just miss her? Doyoung wasn’t sure but he was sure that he had lost the only chance to gain his friend back.

“Jeez, why do you look like you just ran a marathon?” or so he thought. 

Doyoung finds himself on his knees staring up at Sejeong looking quite amused, “I thought you left,”

“Now why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, why would you suddenly stop talking to me?”

Her expression darkens, “I’m sorry, I should’ve talked to you, come on, I’ll make you a coffee,”

Sejeong comes back with a cup of americano and sits down. She fiddles with her bracelet while Doyoung takes a sip. She lets out a deep breath.

“I’m really sorry, I know I should’ve talked to you, but when you said it wasn’t a date it really hurt me,”

Doyoung looks at her in confusion, “Wait, what?”

“Okay, look, I really like you Doyoung, I _like_ like you,” 

Doyoung spits out his coffee. Sejeong looks back at him disgusted as she wipes the coffee off her face, “Not quite the reaction I was looking for,”

“You like me?” 

“Yes, I’ve been trying to tell you for ages, but I always chicken out, and after I heard you talking to Mark, I realised you clearly don’t feel that way and I just avoided you? I know it wasn’t fair on you—”

“Wait, you _like_ like me?”

Sejeong rolled her eyes, “Yes idiot I _like_ like you! I mean why else would I remember your coffee order? I have, like the worst memory,”

“I thought you liked women,” Doyoung said quietly.

She groaned. “Ever heard of bisexuality? Anyway, so that’s me, I’m sorry,”

Doyoung sat staring at his coffee cup. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, but it took him a while to formulate words and of course when he does formulate words the first thing he says is, “I literally became obsessed with you after I saw you that one time,”

Sejeong blinks her eyes. “Wait what?”

“I think what I’m trying to say is that I _like_ liked you before you did, and I had a bit of a meltdown when Mark told me you liked women and then I heard you sing and went oh shit, then we became friends and,” Doyoung took a deep breath, “I really like you Kim Sejeong, can we go on a proper date?”

“I would like that very much,” Sejeong says, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Okay good, but before that, I really need to take a nap or else, I’m gonna pass out,” 

Sejeong giggled, “Okay, let’s get you home,”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Doyoung, do you remember when you thought I didn’t like men and stayed in the friendzone for no reason?” Sejeong says poking Doyoung’s cheek. They were curled up on her couch watching a cheesy romcom.

Doyoung lets out a groan, “Are you ever going to let that go? It’s been almost 6 months,”

“Nope,” She giggles, “I just don’t understand how you can be so dumb,”

“It was an easy mistake!” 

“Why would I stay up till 2 AM talking to someone if I wasn’t interested in them?” 

Doyoung shrugged, “I just thought you liked to talk,” 

“God, you’re so clueless,” She pinched his cheeks.

“Am not,” He replied, turning away from her.

Sejeong laughed, “Are you sulking?”

“No!” 

That seemed to amuse her even more, she takes his face by her hands forcing him to look towards her, “You’re such a baby,”

He tries to stay angry but fails when he sees her smiling back at him, “I love you,” He blurts out. Did I just say that out loud? thought Doyoung. He felt fear creep into him. 

Sejeong drops her hands from his cheeks and into her lap, looking stunned, “I—”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it,” Doyoung quips in.

She frowns, “So you didn’t mean it?” 

He shook his head, “No, I meant what I said, I love you, Kim Sejeong,” It’s okay, thought Doyoung, it doesn’t matter if she doesn’t say it back, “I love you, and its okay if you don’t feel that way yet, I don’t want to pressure—”

“I love you too,” She smiles, “I was just surprised, I literally teased you for being dumb and then you confess your undying love for me,”

He laughed, “You’re lucky that I’m the only one who can put up with your antics,” He pulled her back to his chest. 

Sejeong snaked her arms around his waist, “Yeah, I am,” 

At that moment, Doyoung felt as if everything was perfect. He wanted to savour this moment for as long as he could. 

“Earth to Doyoung? Where did you go?” Sejeong asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. 

“Nowhere, I was just thinking about how much I love you,” He says.

He sees her cheeks colour as he does, “Ugh, stop being such a cheese ball,” She smiles back at him, “I love you too, now are we gonna finish this movie or what?” 

He laughed in response, and put his arms around her shoulders, bringing Sejeong closer to him.

Yeah, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for making to the end!!  
> After months of writing (I know its only like 5k but still), I finally got around to finishing this fic.  
> The song sejeong sings is Rachael Yamagata's Be Be Your love (sejeong sang it at an ioi fansign years ago)
> 
> Make sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed it <3  
> also give lots of love to Doyoung and Sejeong <3


End file.
